Does he love me?
by komaki 14
Summary: will itachi uchiha the unfeeling rock return the feelings of a 16 year old girl whos in love with him. find out when things get steamy!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Dammit" I said as I stood above the mess of broken plate shards. "I had better clean this up before someone comes". I bent down to pick up the broken shards, "shit" I mumbled as I held my bleeding finger. I tried not to cry; since the last thing I wanted was for one of the Takatsuki members I worked for to see me crying. I was already getting picked on by Deidara for having really big boobs (for a 15 yr old), and Hidan for lord knows what, and Kisame-chan but I knew he was just funning with me cause he was cool like that. I reached toward another piece of glass, trying to suck up the pain, and of course I would cut myself again not paying attention to what I was doing. I held my bleeding palm close trying really hard not to cry out. I squeezed my eyes shut, but it was no good. Tears started to spill over; at least I did a well enough job to not bawl my eyes out like I wanted to. This may already be obvious, but I'm not so good with pain. I'm actually a really big wimp; I hate blood and anything having to do with me being hurt. That's why I quit being a shinobi after Itachi left the anbu black opps and the village. I was always trying to show off for him, making it seem like I could handle any kind of pain, but deep down I think he knew I was just another girl who needed someone like him to protect me. Although ill never admit it out loud.

While I was thinking about all this Itachi, the last person I wanted to see me like this (I was still crying), walks in. He had the same indifferent look as always. Oh how I loved that look, but his smile was even more dazzling. But nowadays I noticed he doesn't smile anymore like at all. So the chances of me getting to see that were about as high as me 'sleeping' with Deidara. I still had deep feelings for Itachi; I had loved him ever since I first went on an anbu mission with him. But I never told anybody I knew him before I met him in the Akatsuki. I figured that if he wanted anything to do with our past … "ahem" 'relationship' he would of said something.

*** Begin Flashback***

"This is Komaki Tomomo, she will be working here as a maid starting today". "You are to respect her and not give her any trouble, so she do her job understand". I stared at my new 'boss' wow he really meant business. I could tell just from his tone of voice he didn't tolerate any funny business and one slip up and I'd be out of here, or worse. 'Gulp' best not to think of that other option. "So does she talk, un"? I turned to see who said that, a blondie that sounded like a dude but looked almost exactly like a girl I knew from konaha Ino Yamanaka. Leader-sama said "huh" like he didn't understand. The blondie repeated his question (now the only thing that's more annoying than a stupid question is if it's repeated.) "Can she talk; she's been standing there for 10 minutes staring at you while you talk, un." "Its kinda cute but a little weird, un." what an idiotic question, of course I could talk, and I hadn't even noticed that id been staring at leader-sama. The only reason I hadn't said anything was because 1. Nobody had asked me to say anything, and I hadn't felt a need to. And 2. Knowing my luck I'd probably say something stupid and end up getting killed, or having somebody hate me on the first day, and call me crazy but I didn't have a desire to be dead or on someone's bad list that particular day. Just as I was about to say something to shut him up I heard a familiar sexy voice. "What kind of idiot are you, of course she can talk she probably doesn't have anything to say". I looked over to see the very person I had been searching for, for 6 years.

Itachi Uchiha. I would never forget those chocolate brown eyes I used to get lost in, that raven black hair I used to entangle my hands in and not let go, and that deep sexy voice that I looked forward to hearing every day. Even now it still sends good chills up my spine. I couldn't tell if he remembered me because I looked so different. I had changed a lot since he left I wasn't a kid anymore I was a teenager, almost grown. I looked more like a 18 year old than a 15 year old, my boobs had gotten bigger I was a C-cup instead of a AA, I dyed my hair chocolate brown, I had gotten a little taller 5"4 to be exact, and I wore colored contacts that made my eyes look green. With all that there's no way he'd recognize me now. We had been off and on for a while but I we never admitted our feelings for each other, and I wasn't going to now. I'd better keep it a secret that I knew him and that we were sorta a thing for now. "Tell us a little about yourself". I'd do anything 'he' said. I told them about my favorite pastimes, hobbies, foods, and bad & good habits. Like, I like to go meditate in the forest early in the morning, and when I'm stressed. They seemed to like me, but I couldn't tell if it was for my personality or the fact that I had a nice figure. The blondie whose name turned out to be Deidara was pretty upset when I told them I was 15, but he got over it when he saw my cat ears and learned that I was still a virgin, "Pervert" I muttered under my breath Itachi told me to stay away from him since he had a habit of illegally having sex with under aged girls, he sometimes forced himself on girls. I wouldn't have a problem staying away from him, but I was still touched that Itachi cared enough about me to warn me about him. Maybe he did remember me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He took a look at me crying on the floor surrounded by broken glass. He looked at the now a puddle of blood in front of me. Then he did something I haven't seen since before we were in the ANBU, he grinned…. At ME. w^o^w

I felt my heart skip a beat. Then he walked over to me quickly, and picked me up (bridal style) like I was a little child, and put me on the counter. I watched as he took off his cloak to clean up the glass. He was so hot; he hadn't been wearing a shirt under his cloak, so I was staring at his perfectly sculpted chest. It was so beautiful. He had washboard abs WASHBOARD ABBS. After he cleaned up the glass he came over to me still sitting on the counter. He put his arms on either side of me then he looked really intensely into my eyes. I stared back, had his eyes always been so beautifully brown so shinny. He chuckled; it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I realized he was laughing because I was blushing like crazy. I quickly looked away from his eyes into my lap. But I couldn't fight the urge to look back into those beautiful eyes. He stared at me for a little while longer until he looked down at the bleeding hand I still held. I felt so embarrassed why did my hand have to be bleeding now of all times if it wasn't we could have had a nice time just getting lost in each other's eyes and maybe ….some thoughts?

Sry this chapter is so short, but it had to be so in ch. 3 I could go straight to the good part. Chapter 3 will be a lot better and longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Let me clear things up before this chapter in this chapter itachi is a very skilled medical ninja, so when he does …. (Surprise) he's just trying to heal her hand …. Or is he?

He moved closer, so that he was in-between my legs. (But not like that he was just leaning on the counter, and my legs where dangling off the side.) He was 2 inches from my face.*to close, to close*I thought. I stopped breathing when he took my hand in his. He never once looked away from my eyes. It was like he had me mesmerized, I just couldn't look away from those gorgeous eyes. He took my very breath away just by being in the same room as me, now he was 2 inches from my face. Our lips just a little ways away I wonder…. All I had to do was just…no this was not the time for that. "…you tasted ...oold." he asked. I suddenly snapped back to reality"wh-wh-what" I stuttered. He repeated his question. "Have you ever wondered what blood taste like?" "umh-hu-huh" I was starting to sound like a broken record with all my stuttering. "I'll show you" he said. I didn't even have time to react when he took my palm, firmly so I couldn't move away, but gently so he wouldn't hurt me, and licked at the cut on my palm. His tongue lingered on my palm for a little while, it felt really good. "ah-hh" I squeaked I really shouldn't have done that, cause he heard it and proceeded to kiss my palm. At first it was only a kiss, but then he started to suck at it, I could feel his tongue dancing all across my palm. My entire arm was going numb with pleasure; I didn't know how much more I could take. "Aahh" I moaned. He chuckled against my palm. My skin tingled. His lips moved from my palm to my finger lapping up the blood all the way. He took my finger into his mouth massaging the calloused pad with his tongue, and lightly sucking on it. He heard me mewl and started to suck harder. "I-it-itachi-san" I gasped. He abandoned my finger to look at me again, but this time it felt like he was looking me over to see where he would go for next, instead of staring at me. I could see the blood trickle down the corner of his mouth. His lips were so well formed I wondered how they felt, if they were soft or not, and if he was a good kisser. " Be very still" he said. at this point the was so close all I could do was keep still , so that I wouldn't faint. he slowly leaned in and touched his lips to mine. I felt something wet graze my bottom lip, his tongue. He was asking for entrance. I didn't know how to react because they only other time I had kissed a boy was in the ninja academy when I was 5, and it definitely wasn't anything like this, so I kept my mouth closed to see what would happen. I heard him growl, then I felt him nibble on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a little and let out a small moan. he grabbed the back of my head deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I was a little surprised, but went with it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, I didn't want any space in-between us. I know I shouldn't be enjoying this, but I was. I should be stopping him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. He was done memorizing my mouth and was starting to tease my tongue with his, sucking lightly on it urging me to play along. I obliged happily as he pulled my in to make the kiss deeper. I moaned, and I heard him chuckle. I could feel the heat rushing to my face I knew I was blushing like crazy. I was going light headed with self conciseness when I felt a cold hand slowly slide up my thigh. He stopped at the edge of my skirt when I gasped. He pulled away and stared at me: then he looked at his hand then at me again. I could see a mix between lust and pleading in his eyes. For some reason he reminded me of a puppy begging for a treat. I knew what he wanted, so I decided to give it to him. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. I looked seductively at him, and grabbed his hand and slid it up my thigh a little. He smirked, I blushed and looked away. [Hey it was the first time I had ever tried being sexy, gimme a brake.] Itachi kissed me deeply and slid his hand all the way up, till he was cupping my but; sliding his finger along the upper edge of my undies. [guess I picked a bad day to wear my lacey sexy, bad girl panties.]


End file.
